


Нет, говорит Стив, никаких проблем

by Red_Sally, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Steve, Fingering, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Out of Character, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, WTF_Starbucks_Team_3lvl, fem!Bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки Барнсу нравятся девушки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет, говорит Стив, никаких проблем

**Author's Note:**

> У данного текста есть продолжение [Не в себе](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3388175)

Баки Барнсу нравятся девушки.  
Нравились с тех самых пор, когда старшие сестры по очереди брали его на руки и показывали подружкам, а соседки подкармливали конфетами. Нравились и в школе, и в колледже – особенно в колледже, конечно.  
Семьдесят лет спустя, когда летнее солнце словно нарочно целится по плотным юбкам и длинным рукавам, обнажая узкие плечи и круглые коленки, Баки тоже нравится смотреть на девушек. Нравится, как они смотрят на него в ответ.  
С тех же самых давних дней Баки Барнсу нравится Стив Роджерс – и это многое меняет. Хотя у него куда реже, чем у Стива, выходит любоваться девушками отвлеченно.  
Может быть, думает он, в этом кроется причина неторопливого темпа, который устанавливает Стив, когда оба понимают, что девушкам рядом делать нечего.  
Общая постель появляется через два месяца после первого поцелуя, и довольно долго они действительно в ней _спят_. Торопиться некуда, говорит Стив. Того, что есть, достаточно, слышит Баки, и он благодарен за это. Стив смотрит на него. Стив дотрагивается до него уже не так робко, как в первые вечера. Стив в конце концов целует его, и Баки плавится под его губами и руками, впервые за долгое время дрожит, стонет и кричит – оттого, что ему _хорошо_.  
Правда, иногда Баки подозревает, что этой близости недостаточно. Что ее мало Стиву, который всегда ориентировался на какие-то свои особенные пределы и, бывало, оказывался прав.  
Баки старается быть к нему как можно ближе, хотя порой думает, что это тоже чересчур. Но слишком велико искушение. Держаться за руки, обнимать за плечи, ерошить волосы. Касаться лица и тела пальцами и губами. Засыпать обнявшись тесно, как если бы на кровати не хватало места двоим. Утолить этот голод невозможно, но есть шанс заново запомнить все, что кажется таким знакомым.  
Поэтому он может с уверенностью сказать, что в его жизни не было ничего более обескураживающего, чем это утро, когда, еще толком не проснувшись, он поворачивается на бок, утыкаясь носом в лохматый затылок, вдыхает родной, теплый сонный сладко-соленый запах. И, привычным движением запустив руку под тонкое одеяло, ощущает под ладонью гладкое горячее девичье бедро. Не веря, проводит вниз по мягкой коже, пытаясь унять поднявшийся звон в ушах, но так и не находит ничего, что должен бы.  
– М-м-м-м-м-Баки... – нежно раздается с соседней подушки, и остатки сна слетают как не бывало. Баки отдергивается.  
– Стив, – произносит он шепотом, – кажется, у нас проблемы.  
Светлые волосы взлетают над подушкой, Баки нервно сглатывает под внимательным взглядом мгновенно проснувшегося бойца и невольно опускает голову, только чтобы тут же завороженно уставиться на высокую полную грудь под свободной футболкой. Потом он понимает, что на нем ничего нет, и поспешно прикрывается, обхватив себя руками.  
– Да, Бак, – негромко говорит Стив. – У нас действительно проблемы.  
Под тонким одеялом Баки чувствует себя голым. Собственно, так и есть, но, хотя он пол-лета проходил по квартире в чем мать родила, сейчас ему смертельно хочется закутаться. Одно дело спать нагишом у себя дома, когда ты это ты. И совсем другое…  
Стив старается смотреть поверх его плеча, что вроде должно казаться правильным, но почему-то не кажется. Баки успел привыкнуть к тому, как часто Стив смотрит на него; к тому, как именно он смотрит. А сейчас тот отворачивается, заливаясь краской, точно они незнакомы, и Баки просто не знает, куда себя деть.  
Он кусает губы. Ему хочется сказать как можно бодрее: приятель, тебя не смущают дырки от пуль и металлическая рука, так почему бы тебе не посмотреть на мои сиськи, они гораздо симпатичнее. Потом он думает, что Стиву не понравится слово «сиськи». Потом понимает, что не уверен, устраивала ли Стива рука, и прячет лицо в ладонях. У просыпающегося внутри щекочущего чувства слишком отчетливый привкус паники.  
– Вот почему мы уцелели, когда этот мудак взорвал бомбу, – говорит Стив. – Не смотри на меня, я умею ругаться. Вот почему он так веселился, хотя мы ушли оттуда на своих двоих.  
– И не могли поверить, что ничего не случилось, – цедит Баки. – Потому что случилось.  
Мудака он помнит очень смутно, как и саму последнюю миссию. Слова Стива вызывают в памяти отклик – звуки выстрелов, вспышку взрыва, боль, когда ударная волна вышвырнула их из здания, – но отклик легкий, будто все было очень давно. Это пугает так, что отвлечься можно только на Стива, который, нисколько не смущаясь, ходит по комнате от шкафа к шкафу, выбирая, во что одеться.  
У Стива прежние короткие волосы и острый нос, яркие губы и длинные ресницы, беспокойный блеск в глазах, когда он, обернувшись, смотрит на Баки через плечо. Плечи у него теперь раза в полтора уже, чем были, и футболка болтается на них, но так туго обтягивает грудь, что никакого простора для фантазии не остается. Штанов предсказуемо нет, они валяются где-то под кроватью, так что Баки в подробностях рассматривает круглые бледные ягодицы, еле заметный светлый пушок в паху и длинные ноги.  
– Есть и плюсы, – говорит он, и голос у него неприятно звенит. – Ты выглядишь охренительно.  
Стив хмуро качает головой, словно Баки сказал глупость. Хотя верно, глупость и есть.  
– Не смотри на меня, – просит он еще раз, и Баки послушно отворачивается. – Позвони Наташе, нам понадобится помощь.  
– Нет! – выпаливает Баки, и Стив приподнимает брови, непонимающе и встревоженно. – Слушай, давай не будем никому звонить.  
– Баки, это может быть опасно.  
Опасно, черт возьми, думает Баки. Опасно, что Капитан Америка теперь Мисс Вселенная, хоть сейчас меняй имя. А Зимний Солдат, видимо, Снежная королева. Он еще не видел себя в зеркало, но не сомневается, что зрелище впечатляющее.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает он, понимая, что Стив может быть и прав. Но тот только пожимает плечами.  
– Все в норме. А ты?  
– Прекрасно. Давай не будем никому звонить. Это же какая-то химия, Стив. А в нас никакая отрава долго не держится, помнишь? Может… Может, это пройдет само?  
Звучит смехотворно. Но страх подкатывает к горлу волной тошноты при одной мысли о том, что в их квартире появится кто-нибудь из Мстителей. Или Сэм. Они видели вещи и похуже – в самом начале, когда у Баки бывали по-настоящему плохие дни. Но многое изменилось. И меньше всего ему хочется, чтобы люди, успевшие стать друзьями, снова смотрели на него с прежней смесью сочувствия и опаски.  
Стив, кажется, чувствует неладное, потому что берет с полки первую попавшуюся рубашку и протягивает ему.  
– Хорошо, – говорит он, и под его взглядом Баки становится зябко. – Давай просто останемся дома.

Завтрак кажется лишним, молчание Стива – тяжелым. Собственное тело ощущается бесконечно чужим, но в то же время это тело принадлежит ему, и неизвестно, что хуже. Грудь ноет под рубашкой, в штанах чересчур просторно для уюта, единственное неизменное ощущение – синтетические рецепторы левой руки, которой наплевать, мужская она или женская. Баки сжимает и разжимает кулак несколько раз, звякают костяшки, привычный негромкий звук успокаивает его.  
– Выходной, – улыбается он. – Как неожиданно.  
Это правда. Последние дни, которые они безвылазно сидели в квартире, относятся к недолгой, но трудной реабилитации, и Баки предпочел бы о них не думать. Но за последующие месяцы он и Стив привыкли к поздним возвращениям и ранним подъемам, к долгим отлучкам, так что дом всякий раз казался немного другим, не тем, что они оставили, уезжая.  
– Чем займемся? – спрашивает Стив.  
Это игра, но Баки медлит, прежде чем вступить в нее. Стив оставляет выбор за ним, предлагая решать самому, по привычке, оставшейся с того времени, когда возможность выбирать приводила недавнего Зимнего Солдата в замешательство, а перспектива подчиняться – в ярость. Лавируя на этой узкой и извилистой дорожке, они в конце концов пришли к тому, что есть у них сейчас. То есть было до сегодняшнего утра. А сейчас выбирать, кажется, не из чего.  
– Будь мы в себе, – Баки пожимает плечами, изо всех сил пряча мерзкую дрожь в голосе, – мы могли бы вернуться в постель и продолжить то, на чем прервались. А сейчас… на какой странице списка мы застряли?  
Глаза Стива еле заметно темнеют.  
– Если хочешь, – медленно говорит он, – если _хочешь_. Мы можем вернуться в постель.  
На этот раз Баки смотрит долго и пристально, позабыв обо всех его просьбах. Стив прикусывает губу, сцепляет пальцы, глядя почти жалобно, а потом выдает такое, что Баки просто разевает рот.  
– Тебе, наверное, хотелось бы почаще видеть рядом... Черт, Бак, я понимаю, почему ты так на меня смотришь. Тебе всегда нравились девушки, сколько я помню. И ничего удивительного, что…  
– Что ты несешь, – говорит Баки. Голова кружится от облегчения – и от стыда. – Я смотрю на тебя, Стив. На тебя, а не, – взгляд помимо воли прикипает к бледно-золотистой коже в растянутом вырезе. – Не на тело, ради всего святого.  
На самом деле он смотрит на все сразу, потому что именно все вместе действует на него гипнотизирующе: Стив, высокая фигура, изящная шея, сладкие – Баки точно знает – плечи, нежные дразнящие очертания под футболкой, аккуратные руки, Стив... Так что Баки придвигается поближе, и Стив должен был разучиться краснеть, но теперь кожа у него тоньше, и на скулах расцветают два ярких пятна.  
Баки уже наклоняется к нему, когда вдруг вспоминает кое о чем.  
– А тебе? Тебе нравятся девушки?  
Он понятия не имеет, должно ли это звучать как вопрос. И то, как снова затягивается молчание, совсем не помогает разобраться. Репутация Баки – это репутация Баки, но вокруг Стива тоже достаточно женщин, чтобы потерять покой. У него была Пегги Картер, чуть было не появилась ее племянница, и Баки до сих пор не может взять в толк, как назвать происходящее между Стивом и Наташей. Совсем недавно он был уверен, что все идет так, как должно, но эта уверенность куда-то подевалась. И теперь он понятия не имеет, какой ответ ему нужен. Какой ответ спасет его.  
– Баки, – просто говорит Стив.  
Он всегда знает, как правильно это произнести.  
«Мне страшно, Стив», – думает Баки, зажмурившись.  
– Успокойся, Бак, – качает головой Стив. – Я знаю, кто ты, а ты знаешь, кто я. И мне нет дела до того, как ты выглядишь, если у тебя в голове и на сердце все хорошо.  
Объятие чувствуется иначе – даже слишком иначе, думает Баки, опуская ладонь на стриженый затылок. Стив мельче, сам Баки мельче, и прижиматься друг к другу не особенно удобно, сидя за столом… И ничего-то не хорошо, но шепчущие губы слишком близко, а в груди слишком холодно, чтобы можно было удержаться.  
Баки закрывает глаза, и все меняется. Все возвращается на свои места, снова становясь знакомым. Нежные губы Стива послушно раскрываются под губами Баки, и он ненадолго теряется в неторопливом скользящем ритме прикосновений: новых, но узнаваемых. Это все еще Стив, Стив тихо выдыхает носом, проводит по верхней губе кончиком языка, и Баки повторяет за ним. Стив то позволяет вести его, то ведет сам, Баки берет его лицо в ладони и целует приоткрытый рот – глубже, смелее, посасывает припухшую нижнюю губу и, забывшись, прихватывает зубами.  
– Твое предложение, – говорит он, с трудом заставляя себя отстраниться, – еще в силе?  
Стив зачарованно кивает. Его теплая ладонь на груди Баки, пальцы чуть сжимаются вокруг соска, и невыносимо хочется содрать рубашку. Стив кусает губы, все еще немного смущенный, Баки целует его в шею и запускает руку под тонкую футболку.  
От ощущения мягкой гладкой кожи, от ответных прикосновений Стива внизу живота становится горячо, а между ног – влажно, чужое тело ясно и однозначно командует им, но ему от всей души плевать на это.  
Стив жадно целует его, поднимая их обоих из-за стола, и пытается прижаться бедрами, когда они вваливаются обратно в спальню. Рубашку Баки они действительно рвут, и через полминуты он уже лежит на спине, млея, пока Стив вылизывает его грудь.  
Первый утренний страх, неловкость, ревность и много такого, в чем Баки не признался бы никому и ни за что, горят в нем, постепенно переплавляясь в сильнейшее желание. Баки разводит и сгибает ноги, трется о Стива, прежде чем успевает понять, что делает; и тут же пытается сжать колени снова, отчего Стив приподнимается над ним на локтях и хмурится, заглядывая в глаза.  
– Что, Бак?  
Не то чтобы Баки не думал об этом. За последние месяцы, не торопясь и не торопя друг друга, они зашли гораздо дальше объятий и поцелуев. Но в фантазиях Баки чаще всего сверху оказывается он: ласково разводит в стороны колени, осторожно растягивает Стива, двигается мягко, размеренно, пока не становится слишком жарко. А потом срывается – они оба срываются в общий, быстрый и слитный ритм вздохов, стонов. И Стив всегда кончает первым.  
Баки не делится с ним своими фантазиями. Оказавшись на лопатках, он чувствует себя уязвимым, и в этом нет ничего удивительного, потому что он чертова девчонка и ему тепло от дыхания Стива на щеке, от ощущения тяжелой груди Стива на его груди, у него сладко тянет внизу живота и хочется прикоснуться к себе, к Стиву, хочется обнять ногами и _впустить_ наконец. Но желание – слишком новое, нервирующее так же, как чужое тело. И, похоже, Стив это замечает: целует его в щеку и садится рядом.  
– Баки, – говорит он, – я не знаю, как это делают девчонки.  
Хотя мог бы и узнать, почти разменяв вторую сотню лет, написано у него на лице, и взгляд совсем шальной.  
– Пальцами, болван, – выдыхает Баки, и Стив вспыхивает так, что даже мочки ушей алеют.  
Баки поднимается и целует его. И, уже опрокинув на спину, останавливается, чтобы просто посмотреть.  
Стив невинен и поэтому бесстрашен, одновременно смущен и бесстыден. Он разводит ноги и чуть прогибается в спине, просит без слов, смотрит неотрывно, как всегда смотрит на Баки. От одного этого можно было бы свихнуться. Может быть, это и случилось. Они сошли с ума. Женское тело, подумать только. Тонкая шея, плавный разлет ключиц, мягкая упругая грудь, розовые соски, которые Баки ласкает пальцами и лижет, пока Стив не вздрагивает всем телом от каждого прикосновения. Узкая талия, широкие бедра – и гладкие длинные ноги. Под ладонью теплая нежная кожа, Баки проводит по внутренней стороне бедра от колена до паха, и Стив покорно раскрывается перед ним: между ног горячо, он течет, и пальцы скользят не встречая сопротивления. Баки касается его, не упуская случая подразнить, кружит вокруг, обводя мягкие складочки лона. А потом Стив двигает бедрами – все это его невинное любопытство, от которого у Баки голова идет кругом, – и удивленно вздыхает.  
– Хорошая новость, приятель, – шепчет Баки, – ты не девственница.  
Стив издает короткий смешок и прижимает ладонь к губам, когда пальцы Баки задевают клитор.  
– Черт, Баки. Черт, черт…  
Стив хватает его за руку. За левую, на которую Баки опирается, полулежа над ним. Все кажется куда проще и понятнее, когда он такой. Когда, глядя на лихорадочный румянец и блестящие глаза, слушая сбившееся дыхание и ловя подушечками пальцев нетерпеливую дрожь, Баки видит близость как она есть.  
Баки думает, что вполне мог бы оказаться на месте Стива. Думает – какая глупость бояться чего-то рядом с ним. Какая подлость в том, что страх засел глубже сознания. Это же Стив. Стив не подчиняет, не подавляет, и, может, когда-нибудь уязвимость перестанет доводить Баки до паники. Может быть.  
А пока он ложится на кровать между широко раскинутых ног и поднимает взгляд, прежде чем поцеловать лобок.  
– Пальцами, да?.. – успевает сказать Стив, и Баки касается его языком.  
Потом он только стонет в голос – долгие, высокие звуки Баки слушает, прикрыв глаза. Он обнимает напряженные бедра, удерживая Стива на месте, потому что тот извивается на постели, и простыня в кулаках вот-вот затрещит, хотя руки теперь не в пример слабее.  
Баки горит. Каждое движение, каждый удар языка отзывается не только в теле Стива, но и в его собственном. Тяжелый сладкий жар в паху становится почти невыносимым. Баки водит языком по кругу, надавливает с силой, заставляя Стива изогнуться, запрокидывая голову. И стонет сам, потому что Стив отпускает простыню и накрывает ладонями грудь. Он весь сейчас – воплощенное удовольствие, он предельно открыт, и Баки может только дать ему то, о чем он просит.  
Он ослабляет хватку на бедрах Стива, высвободив правую руку, и загоняет в раскрытое влажное тело два пальца, двигает ими и языком в едином ритме, быстро, жестко, сильно – и Стив кричит, пойманный, дрожа и сжимаясь под ним, на нем, стискивает туго и жадно, протягивает руку и вцепляется в волосы.  
Баки ложится рядом с ним, целует мокрый висок.  
– Бак.  
Баки кивает. Ему трудно дышать, трудно отвечать, трудно думать, он берет Стива за руку и опускает ее себе между ног, прижимается к теплым дрожащим пальцам и трется о них, еле сдерживая рвущийся с губ рык.  
Возбуждение, кипящее в крови в поисках выхода, в этом теле ощущается совсем иначе. Баки кажется, он пуст и переполнен одновременно. Стив поворачивается на бок, ложится удобнее и начинает двигать рукой, поймав заданный Баки темп. Проникает чуть глубже, подушечками пальцев поглаживает нежную кожу, но не входит, и Баки толкается бедрами вверх, но этого недостаточно, нужно больше.  
– Еще один, – хрипло требует Баки, и Стив добавляет третий палец.  
Баки отводит ногу, раскрываясь перед ним. Он слишком хорошо понимает, чего хочет – чего хочет это тело. Ему мало пальцев, у Стива слишком маленькие руки, Баки представляет себе три пальца прежнего Стива внутри и все-таки рычит, подается навстречу резкими рваными движениями.  
Стив нависает над ним, обнимает свободной рукой, прижимает к себе, к постели, возвращая прежний ритм и находя новый. Стив смотрит в глаза и шепчет, почти касаясь губами губ:  
– Давай, Бак. Давай сейчас. Тебе же хочется.  
Баки хватается за него. В голове ни единой длинной мысли: не до стыда, не до страха; между ног мокро и пальцы в нем гладкие, твердые, он возвращает взгляд, шепчет:  
– Мне... Да, – и вскидывается так, что пальцы Стива упираются во что-то глубоко внутри. И через две секунды бьется в оргазме, зажмурившись, всхлипывая, стискивая ногами руку Стива, вжавшись лбом ему в плечо.  
Глаза жжет. Дыхание вырывается короткими нелепыми звуками, Стив неловко и осторожно гладит Баки по голове одной рукой. Пальцы он убирает, только когда полностью пропадает дрожь, и Баки расслабленно вытягивается рядом с ним.  
Стив целует его лицо.  
– Было хорошо, – говорит он.  
– Хорошо? – переспрашивает Баки. – Да это было охренеть как круто, вот что!  
Ему хочется в душ и спать, хотя день только начинается; способность соображать возвращается очень медленно.  
– Но, знаешь, я все равно хочу свое тело назад, – говорит Баки, опирается на локти и с удовольствием видит, как взгляд Стива снова делается голодным.  
Страха больше нет. Баки по-прежнему не может отказать себе в том, чтобы обнять Стива, взять его за руку, притянуть ближе к себе. Но теперь он не собирается на этом останавливаться.  
– И твое, – продолжает он. – А когда они вернутся, мы пойдем в спальню. И на этот раз ты пальцами не отделаешься.  
Стив облизывает губы, в точности повторяя за Баки. Он тоже сейчас представляет себе это возвращение, снова наклоняется к Баки и целует.  
– Как и ты.  
Ванная комната кажется просторнее, чем обычно, и развернуться там вдвоем куда проще. Настолько проще, что короткий душ превращается в долгий второй раунд. Шум воды заглушает стоны и негромкие ругательства, но Баки слышит.  
– Материшься как девчонка, – беззлобно дразнит он; ему действительно нравятся девушки: те две, чьи отражения расплываются в запотевшем зеркале.  
Стив мстит ему со всей тщательностью, на какую способен.  
День заканчивается слишком быстро.

***  
Даже до того как проснуться и открыть глаза, Баки уверен: ночью что-то изменилось. И дело не только в том, что они со Стивом делали, прежде чем заснуть на самом краю общей постели. Теперь, лежа рядом, они занимают ее полностью. Чувствуя себя снова в привычных габаритах, Баки с удовольствием вытягивает ноги и трется затылком о подушку. Тяжелая рука Стива смещается с бока на живот, не размыкая объятия. Баки улыбается; Стив, басовито мурлыкнув что-то, опускает ладонь еще чуть ниже, безошибочно нащупывая сквозь тонкое одеяло крепкий утренний стояк.  
Ладонь холодная.  
Баки открывает глаза; осторожно обхватив металлическое запястье, как будто впервые рассматривает до черточки известный узор подвижных пластин. Видеть и чувствовать металл вот так, со стороны, держа бионическую руку двумя живыми, немного жутковато.  
– Стив, – начинает Баки и умолкает на полминуты, пережидая подкативший к горлу истерический хохот. – Кажется, у нас проблемы.


End file.
